


Only For You

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crush, Cute, Fever, Fluff, I Tried, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Singing, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Teasing, Tender - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, kiss, logicality - Freeform, romantic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Patton is sick and Logan takes care of him.My first Logicality fic! Enjoy!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Only For You

Patton was sick. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was sick. Refusing to compromise Thomas or the other sides, Patton stumbled around the mindsphere like a zombie, sniffling and coughing. Despite the concern shown by his friends, Patton stubbornly refused to rest, claiming “I’m not sick kiddos! I just have a little congestion and sniffles! Now, who wants to bake cookies?” 

This went on for days before Logan finally snapped. Gathering all the other sides to him, Logan gave them explicit instructions “Virgil, you try to give Patton anxiety to make him stay in bed. Roman, guilt him into resting. Janus… just try to hang out around him. Remus… Be yourself. I will use facts. We must make sure Patton gets better.”   
“Well, it ssssssounds like somebody has a little crush.” Janus smirked as he drummed his fingers on the table as Logan turned bright red. “I don’t see why I must be the one to repel him. I have never done nothing to-”   
“Hey hey! I do not tolerate arguing. Everyone do the job I gave you. Patton will get better or so help me.” 

It didn’t take long for Patton to give in. Logan’s plan went off expertly and within 2 days Patton was in bedrest. And of course, Logan was unwilling to let him rest alone…. for technical reasons of course. Patton woke up Saturday morning to Logan scrambling around, preparing breakfast in bed, movies, medicine, and blankets. “Logan… you know I only have the flu right? This isn’t n-necessary.” Patton said scratchily as he sat up and stretched. “You can go and work if you want-”   
“No! Stop talking, just get better and maybe I won’t fall into a pit of eternal regret.” Patton, sensing a danger point, stopped talking and allowed Logan to hand him a tray of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and a glass of orange juice. “Now, eat! Eat and I won’t have to sic Janus on you.” Logan stated matter-of-factly before placing a tender kiss on Patton’s head, turning, and leaving after tossing back the phrase “I’m going to get more blankets!” 

Patton, melting into a puddle of joy, ate his breakfast with a huge grin on his face. “Oh my goodness Logi is so cuteeee when he’s concerned. He’ll deny it but he is most definitely. I should become sick more often.” Patton thought as he giggled and blushed. Meanwhile, Logan was busy being a disaster in the main lounge. 

“Oh god. Do you think he has some terrible disease? Do we need to go to the hospital? How did he even get sick in the first place??” Logan frantically wondered out loud to the other sides. 

Janus shook his head, internally shaking with laughter as he thought “By god, this man is unbelievably smitten. I suppose I’ll have to sit by and watch this unfold.” Out loud however, all Janus said was “Logan I hope you recall that Patton can’t die. He’s going to be fine.” 

Roman didn’t hold back, belting out his laughter as he choked out “Oh Logan. You’re hopeless oh my god.”

Virgil just silently sat there smirking, massively enjoying Logan and Roman making fools of themselves. 

And finally there was Remus. Who was munching on deodorant while suggesting that Logan season Patton’s lunch with shaving cream. 

Storming out of the room in true Logan fashion, he snapped back at them “You all are hopeless. I don’t even know why I try.” which was followed by hysterical laughter and even a rare appearance of Virgil’s laugh. Returning to Patton’s room to check on him, Logan forced away his blush and pulled up his professional attitude again. However, that attitude would not last long when Logan viewed the sight within Patton’s room. 

Patton was shivering even under the weight of dozens of blankets, shaking and trembling. Logan bolted to the side of Patton’s bed and laid a hand gently on his head. “Oh my god he’s burning up. What do I do, what do I do. Ok Logan it’s ok remain calm. He’s going to be ok.” Logan was almost always calm and rational but for whatever reason the sight of Patton burning up with a fever through all logical thought out of his mind. Logan rushed around, gathering cool cloths. The fever wasn’t life threatening, so Logan didn’t want to risk using medicine that wouldn’t work. 

Patton shifted in his fever-induced slumber, murmuring indecipherable words and jumbled sentences. Logan, finally with everything he needed, pulled up a chair and parked himself next to Patton. Gently brushing the other’s messy hair off his forehead, Logan laid a wet cool cloth across his forehead and adjusted the pillows. However, all action would be halted when Patton’s murmurings became clear. 

“Logi? Logi is that you? I don’t feel really good… but I know I’ll be ok because I have you here to take care of me. I know you’ll always be here for me…. You’re amazing and deserve so much appreciation.” Patton shifted and began talking again. “Do you know how cute you are? I don’t think you know… it’s a shame really. I really like you and have for a while… you’re so cute and nice and funny… but I don’t think you like me. It’s ok. You deserve whoever makes you happy.” 

Logan felt himself turning steadily redder as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. Despite Logan’s efforts, he felt himself slowly thawing as he looked at Patton, feeling his heart warm and began to feel butterflies leap in his stomach. “Oh Patton. If only you knew how much you affect me. If only you knew how much you fill my thoughts and shape my actions. If only you knew how breathtaking you are.” Logan sighed and allowed all the feelings he suppressed to bubble up and fill him. He knew in his soul that Patton would be his undoing and he didn’t even care. 

Snuggling up to Patton, Logan wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tight. For once in Logan’s life he didn’t care what the others saw. He didn’t care what they thought. Patton stirred again as Logan settled in beside him. “Lo? Is that you? You know you don’t have to do this right? Why are you even doing this? You wouldn’t for the others…”   
Logan pressed a tender kiss to Patton’s forehead before whispering “Only for you, Patton. Only for you.” With that, Logan began singing a tender lullaby to lull Patton to sleep. 

Though Logan didn’t notice, all the other sides were watching at the door and massively touched at the show of affection from the ordinarily stoic side. 

Roman was practically cooing at the cuteness, thinking “Oh my gosh this is amazing! Logan is pursuing his dreams!” and also simultaneously planning multiple ways to prank him. 

Remus was debating whether or not dropping mustard-mayonnaise bombs on them would be worth Logan’s reaction. 

And finally, Virgil and Janus. Both turned to each other with soft happy smiles. Nodding in solidarity, both had the same thought - “Took him long enough.” 

So that is how the day ended. Logan and Patton asleep in each other’s arms, with all the other sides watching. Each with their own degree of unique happiness, whatever the reason might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic I tried to make it fluffy.
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
